For All The Days
by aeojune
Summary: Cophine ficlets in the same universe that I posted on my Tumblr. Coincides with canon, all fluffy. May have more chapters up soon. :)
1. Top of The World

TOP OF THE WORLD (COPHINE FICLET)

_From this __prompt__: Imagine Person A of your OTP not being able to reach the top shelf, so Person B lifts them up so they can reach.___

_I just had to write this. All mistakes are mine. Pre-__And This is How We Begin__ events. Cophine fluff. No pain, I promise. Also for __nadgarstek__. And also__Sabinne__, because I will dedicate to her all my Cophine things. Maybe. XD_

**Top of the World**

Cosima had lived in this house for a few months and she already hated it. Not because of the interior or the ambiance or the architecture; no, she loved those things in this house.

It was the shelves that were killing her.

(Maybe it was her fault because she was small, but she would never consider that fact.)

(She also kind of regretted that she let Delphine put her most used textbook on the top shelf when they cleaned up last week.)

(Not that she regretted _that_, because taking a shower together afterwards to get rid of the dust all over their bodies was enough of a reward.)

She tried standing up on her tiptoes once again to reach for that damned book but failed once again. She sighed frustratedly and was about to grab a chair - which she _should've _thought already earlier - when she heard the familiar chuckle of Delphine.

"You so did this on purpose," Cosima muttered, turning around to narrow her eyes at the blonde. Delphine just smiled and walked to the smaller girl to peck her pouting lips before swiftly turning Cosima around by her waist and lifting her up with strong arms. Cosima gasped but balanced herself.

"Now reach for it," Delphine said.

Cosima rolled her eyes and peered at the top shelf where her book was.

There sat her evolutionary developmental biology books, and what she needed,_Integrating Evolution and Biology, _but that wasn't what caught her eye.

There on the shelf, hidden from her point of view with her feet on the floor, was a little stuffed panda bear holding up a sign.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Delphine said suddenly, just as Cosima finished reading the sentence on the board the bear was holding up.

Cosima squirmed in Delphine's arms until the blonde had let go of her and without missing a beat, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck to pull her down into a searing kiss.

"Yes," she murmured, a smile pulling on her face. "But don't ever put my books on the top shelf, ce'st compris?"

Delphine chuckled but nodded and pecked Cosima's lips again. "Oui, ma chérie," she said with a warm smile.

(Delphine wanted to defile the shelf, but Cosima had classes that day so it had to wait.)

(It was defiled later that week.)

(The panda bear found its home on Cosima's table, beside the photo of the two taken by Sarah when they went to the beach last month.)


	2. Two Hearts, Their World

TWO HEARTS, THEIR WORLD

_A/N: For __mini-reyes__. Prompt: Cosima and Delphine in a lecture and being silly or something? Title from One More Sad Song by The All-American Rejects but I promise you that this is pure fluff and no painful feelings. I promise. XD_

_Established Cophine. From the first batch of prompts I got. I own nothing, mistakes are mine. More ficlets __here.__ Thank you and I hope you like it. XD_

**Two Hearts, Their World**

They were in London for the Annual Immunogenicity for Biologics Conference and they were supposed to be listening to whoever it was talking in the front but they were too busy playing footsie under the table and chuckling under their breaths.

Really, if Cosima knew this was what would happen, they could have just stayed at home.

London was amazing though (or maybe Cosima was just biased because everywhere was great and wonderful as long as she was with Delphine). It was just that she was not as into immunology as Delphine - holy watershed, she had a PhD for it - she just really tagged along because she knew she'll miss her.

Not to sound really clingy or anything, it's just that she felt that way.

She nudged Delphine's foot one more time and from her peripheral vision she saw the permanent little smile on the blonde's face. (Yes, she'll go anywhere if it meant making Delphine smile like that forever). Cosima ripped of a page from her notebook and scrawled down.

_We flew all the way to London to play footsie._

She slid the piece of paper to Delphine and after a few seconds she heard her chuckle softly - ever the music for Cosima's ears. Delphine wrote down her reply and slid the paper back to Cosima, starting their conversation on paper.

They focused on replying back to each other and not to whatever jargon the professor with balding hair and thick glasses was talking about in front.

They don't regret anything though.

(Delphine didn't really meant her words.)

(Because as soon as they got out of the conference hall, she pulled Cosima into a deep kiss that would make the French people proud.)


	3. Take Your Walls Down

AKE YOUR WALLS DOWN (COPHINE FIC)

_A/N: For anon who posted two of the same prompt. XD Prompt: Delphine gives Cosima a lapdance. Title from __How Does It Feel__ by D'Angelo, as well as the lyrics below. Listen to it! Things might get kind of a little bit steamy, I think, but I toned them down to keep them SFW or something. But yeah, lap dance which I don't know how to write._

_Like, this is just the lap dance proper, no background stuff and shit. XD But in the same verse as my other Cophine ficlets. :) Established Cophine. From the first batch of prompts I got. I own nothing, mistakes are mine. More ficlets and stuff __here__.Thank you and I hope you like it. XD_

**Take Your Walls Down**

"Keep your hands on the arms of the chair and your head down, Cosima," Delphine reminded, her voice low and husky, as she plugged her iPod into the speakers. They were in Cosima's room celebrating her birthday and it was time for Delphine to give her present.

Cosima had a clue - the sexy little shorts and button-up shirt a size too big kind of gave it away once she saw Delphine. The number one rule the blonde gave earlier as soon as she pushed Cosima down the chair also added to the mix of hints: _Do not move or I stop._

She had a clue, indeed. And the third just arrived: Soft, sultry music began filtering into the room, making Cosima grip her hands against the chair. _Holy. Watershed_. She heard the pitter-patter of heels against the hardwood floors of her home but she kept her head down.

(Even if she wanted so bad to just look up now).

"Head up," Delphine finally whispered. _There is a god_, Cosima thought, and raised her head up. Her jaw dropped open however at the sight of Delphine. Sweet, innocent Delphine in the same little shorts and button-up shirt but now in blood red fuck-me heels and with hunger in her eyes. The blonde's smirk made Cosima swallow nervously , her grip on the arms of the chair ever tightening, turning her knuckles white. "D-Delphine?" Cosima croaked out.

Delphine shushed her and walked to Cosima, taking slow deliberate steps with a sensual sway in her hips. "Mouth shut as well, ma chérie. Or I'd have to gag you." She winked at Cosima which made the girl blush furiously. Their eyes met and Delphine licked her lips.

"Happy birthday, Cosima," she husked and began swaying her hips to the music. She ran her hands ever so slowly from her thighs up to her stomach, over her breasts, until she reached the buttons of her shirt. Smirking at Cosima, she began unbuttoning the clothing, teasingly slow, not stopping in the sensuous gyrating of her hips. Cosima's eyes were fixed on her every movement, her chest already heaving. When did the room get so hot?

(She will most probably spontaneously combust and this was just the beginning of the damned song).

Delphine finished unbuttoning, leaving the shirt hanging open and revealing the lace bra underneath. The red of the fabric was a stark contrast to the pale of Delphine's skin and Cosima licked her dry lips, her eyes tracing the curves she could see.

"Eyes up, Cosima," Delphine singsonged, a smirk plastered on her lips. She pirouetted, her hips moving in an arc as she turned, before dropping back down quickly, ass up in the air in front of Cosima's face and hands on her ankles. She tauntingly moved her body lower until she was sitting on her heels and then spread her legs wide - like a fucking butterfly. Cosima swallowed once again at the display of curves in front of her that she had to remind herself that she had to can **not ** even looking at her girlfriend, Delphine just knew that Cosima wanted to take her right then and now, but that would ruin the fun in this.

(Besides, she had been waiting for this as well. It wasn't everyday that Delphine Cormier danced like this.)

Closing her legs once more, Delphine looked behind her and slowly stood straight up, her hips unwavering in their sensual, teasing movements. Delphine twirled gracefully to face the dumb-looking Cosima - a phenomenon so rare she might never see it again without doing something like this the next time around.

(She had no doubt she will.)

This time, she took a step closer and spread Cosima's legs so she could stand between them, Cosima's knees against her bare legs.

(Both women were torn at the fact that Cosima was, for once, wearing pants; it allowed for better movement but it restricted the skin to skin contact both of them craved. Cosima was hoping that it was a problem to be solved later. Or maybe —)

"I won't stop 'till you want," Delphine sang lowly, effectively cutting off Cosima's train of thoughts. Her eyes snapped up to mirthful green ones as Delphine put her hands on the back of the chair and leaned forward ever so slightly, granting Cosima the wonderful view of her cleavage. The blonde smirked at this and shifted a little bit closer so she could sing against Cosima's ear.

"Silly little games you and me play," she sang softly and then bit on Cosima's earlobe, making her let out a strangled moan. "Delphine," she whined, gripping the arms of the chair for dear life.

(This would be the death of her.)

Delphine chuckled at the desperation obvious in Cosima's voice. She had all but forgotten that this was supposed to be a lap dance. She tilted her head and moved closer so her lips were only a hair away from Cosima's. "Mouth shut, Cos," she whispered, her breath dancing over Cosima's lips, teasing and mocking. Cosima nodded slowly as she watched Delphine go on and on with the mesmerizing movements of her body.

(_She _would be the death of her. But what a wonderful death it would be.)

The blonde smirked and pressed her lips briefly against Cosima's before slowly moving down her jaw then to her left shoulder. Delphine ran her hands along Cosima's arms, making the smaller girl shudder visibly.

(She thanked god once again for that contact.)

"I want to take your walls down," Delphine continued and placed a lingering kiss on Cosima's pulse point, making her smirk at the loud moan that escaped the girl. She pulled back to admire her work before twirling around and sitting on the small space between Cosima's legs. Delphine kept moving her body and hips against Cosima, inevitably making her grind against where her girlfriend needed her most right now.

Delicious friction _there. _Right. Now.

"Only if you want me to," Delphine murmured softly and took both of Cosima's arms to wrap them around her waist. She continued swaying her hips and put her right hand on the base of Cosima's neck as she leaned her own head back to rest on the smaller girl's shoulder. Ragged breaths and small moans where what escaped Cosima's lips, music to Delphine's ears.

(She was proud as fuck to hear those sounds. Always.)

A scratch of Delphine's nails against the sensitive skin of Cosima's neck was the final straw and the birthday celebrant pulled her girlfriend flush against her, as close as humanly possible.

"I want you to," Cosima husked against Delphine's ear, making the blonde smirk proudly - not so much for the lap dance but for the effect she had on Cosima. Delphine pulled Cosima down so she could kiss her hard on the lips, the position, albeit a little awkward, quelling the growing flames.

(_There is a god - a goddess, and here she is in my arms,_ Cosima thought.)


	4. And This Is How We Begin

AND THIS IS HOW WE BEGIN (COPHINE FICLET)

_A/N: For __Sabinne__ because she wanted some "fluff ish" stuff. All mistakes are mine. Future!Cophine. Other fluffy stuff including the wedding soon!_

**And This is How We Begin**

They have been stuck in the laboratory for two hours now and it was getting on her nerves. All Delphine really wanted was to take Cosima out on a date on that newly opened French restaurant a few blocks away - not be dragged into their home lab in the basement of their quaint little home. Not that she didn't like dorking out with Cosima, it was just that Delphine thought she needed this break, especially after weeks of concentrating on the "secret thing with Scott" in the University of Minnesota: which turned out to be a follow-up work on neurobiology.

Which won Cosima the Nobel Prize for Physiology that year.

It was surreal, really, and Delphine knew that they just _had _to celebrate and not spend another minute in the lab.

Cosima broke her train of thoughts by handing her a glass slide. "You okay, Delphine?" She asked quietly, a small smile on her face. There was a twinkle in her eye that Delphine couldn't quite place but she dismissed it as the unwavering after effects of winning a Nobel Prize. She took the glass slide and examined it a little.

"Can you run that? I have to make sure that I saw what I saw. There's some reallyinteresting specimen there," Cosima said, waving her hands animatedly. It was one of the million things Delphine loved about Cosima, and if she were to enumerate them, they would have to stay probably another day in the lab. And she didn't want that (maybe some other time) so she smiled at Cosima and kissed her softly on the lips before walking to where the microscope sat on the table. Very carefully, she slid the glass slide on the stage and fastened it with the clips. She felt movement behind her but she kept her attention on what was in front of her. The sooner they can finish it, the better.

Delphine peered through the eyepiece and began focusing on her specimen. "I love you," she heard Cosima whisper, which made her smile. Her heart stopped however and her body tensed in shock when the image she saw on the microscope cleared enough.

_Will you marry me?_

She felt Cosima stand beside her and in her peripheral vision she saw her slide a small, dark red velvet box to Delphine's direction. Cautiously, as if to not break the trance she was in, Cosima took Delphine's hand from the focus and held it firmly but gently. Delphine stood straight up, her face full of shock and her eyes glossy with unshed tears. Cosima smiled at her warmly and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you, Delphine Cormier, but will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Cormier-Niehaus?" She said quietly. A soft but trembling hand cupped Delphine's face and Cosima moved closer. Delphine's heart was racing and she studied Cosima's face intently, her eyes darting to and fro her hazel eyes which only reflected the sincerity and pure love in her words.

Cosima stood on shaky knees and she put Delphine's one hand on her hip so she could reach for the velvet box. She opened it ever so slowly and a soft gasp escaped Delphine's lips at the sight beautiful princess cut diamond ring that sat inside the box. The blonde couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't even breathe in that moment. She suddenly remembered all the things they have gone through: her lying to Cosima for Leekie, holding her when she told her she was sick; doing everything and going to hell and back to find her cure until they were finally settled and in peace, living together in a warm little home they acquired after Cosima graduated from her PhD. That was their story, and even if it had a rocky beginning, where they stood now was the fairytale that any woman could ask for.

"Delphine?" Cosima said just above a whisper, her voice shaky with nervousness. She wiped away the tears that unknowingly fell down Delphine's eyes and the blonde chuckled softly at her dramatic actions. "I'm sorry. I - " Delphine chuckled again, unable to find words. Cosima looked genuinely terrified - maybe because of her fear of Delphine saying no - so the blonde chose to just nod furiously, making her tears fall down even more.

"Oui, Cosima," she breathed out, a wide grin on her face. She wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer. She loved getting to hold Cosima like this because they were a perfect fit - they were perfect for each other. Cosima let out a huge sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck.

"God, I thought you were going to say no," she confessed with a soft chuckle as she buried her face against Delphine's neck.

"I will never say no to you, ma chérie," Delphine murmured, pulling back slightly so she could nuzzle Cosima's nose, an affectionate smile on her face. She kissed her lips briefly and pulled back with a wider grin. "Je t'aime, Cosima," she whispered, her breath tickling Cosima's lips.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Delphine Cormier-Niehaus," Cosima shot back and pecked Delphine's lips repeatedly.

—

Later that night, after countless rounds of love-making, Delphine pulled away from the warm embrace they shared to ask the question that was pushed back from her mind when Cosima pushed her against the table in the lab - inevitably breaking the poor little microscope there (Cosima swore it was an old model and they could get a new one from the university; perks of being a Nobel Prize winner).

"How did you make that glass slide, by the way?"

Cosima shrugged and pulled Delphine closer into her arms. "I don't know. Scott did it."

Delphine just giggled and closed her eyes, content to just be with Cosima like this. Content that the happy ending she thought she already had turned into an even better happily ever after.

And it was just the beginning.


End file.
